leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kalista/@comment-26034614-20150516005530/@comment-15372885-20150517164212
Kalista's kit is not only about ramping up damage on her Rend, but also dealing a lot of them while stacking the spears, as every adc does. Rend is an execution tool, with a low to non-existent cost, and no cd in case of success. And contrary to what you stated, her E is burst damage : I don't think that 1k damage on its activation is anything else than burst damage. Not only does Rend allows Kalista to deal high damage in the mid to late game, but it also allows her to safe under tower relatively easily at lvl1, thanks to the reset and mana refund. Also, the damage isn't the only component on Kalista's E : it also has a slow component, the damages and refund/reset component not being enough. Chevchenko : as I asked before, can you give me your idea of a balanced champion ? I personnaly think that a champion with little counterplay is not balanced. And with her ability to reposition not affected by slow, and ability to auto-attack while staying in a relatively safe range, Kalista is not balanced, in my opinion. After a few tests, I have found that martial poise's dash has a range between 200 and 250. So a melee with less than 400 range will have trouble getting to a Kalista, if she is moving backwards, and has not activated her E. Once she has activated it, they need a dash to get to her. This means she keeps hitting you, while being able to maintain a safe range. This is without taking her teammates into account. The value between 200 and 250 is UNAFFECTED by slows, and this mobility is not affected by silences either (unlike the other character that has very high mobility even when slowed, aka Riven). What you said about Graves and Draven is true, but you forgot to mention one thing : both the steroid, and Graves skillshot costs mana. Kalista has a low mana cost on her, which can be reduced even further when it kills a unit (and no mana cost on her passive, of course). Not only is the cost of her E low, it also gets a reset in case she gets a kill, and a slow component. My message may seems like I hate Kalista, which isn't the case at all. She is one of my favourite adc's, due to her mechanics. I was on both side : fighting Kalista, and playing her. I liked playing as her, as I just destroyed the opponent botlane and team. But when I was against her, with anything else than an assassin/Malphite, I hated every second of the game, as she was able to feed herself by farming, until she reached the point where we couldn't hit her anymore. The few games I won against her where those where the jungler only ganked the lane where Kalista was to destroy her, and finish before she finished more than boots and two items.